Morgenstern
by mermaid12108
Summary: She's a Morgenstern. Clary always thought she could trust her family, but when she starts drawing this mysterious stranger, and they deny knowing about it, she's not so sure anymore. He's a Herondale. Jace knows what to do: Make his family proud. But he's always felt something was missing, and when he meets a girl while hunting, he thinks she just might be it.
1. Chapter 1: Morgenstern

The dagger trembled as it stuck it's target, right on the bulls eye. Clary starred at it, a small smile spreading across her face. She turned to her brother, Johnathan, and smirked. "Your turn." Clary's brother gave her a coy look, but pushed off from the wall. He jerked a knife from one of the bands that kept it on the wall and turned it over and over again in his hand. After a few more flips of the dagger in his hand, Johnathan whipped around and launched the dagger at the wall. I stuck, impaling the guarding rune carved into the wall.

"I'm pretty sure I still won."

Clary's brother rolled his eyes, and walked out of the training room, her following close behind. "No, little sis, I'm afraid _I_ won."

"In your dreams."

"Actually, my dreams involve-"

"No! I do not want to hear about your dirty teenage boy dreams."

He shrugged. "Fair enough."

* * *

Birds fluttered by, flapping their wings furiously. Clary's eyes trailed over them as her pencil scratched against the paper of her sketchpad. Warm sunlight tickled her shoulders, making her impossible-to-tame red hair glisten slightly. Idris was an artists dream. Clary wiggled her toes and glanced down at her teal sweats, chewing on her bottom lip. She forced her eyes back the the sketchpad, still confused over what lay on the paper. The feathered wings of an angel swept up from a mans back, stretching out their long expanse. On his naked torso, there were several runes, like angelic power, agility, iratize, balance, silence, and many more. His arms were crossed over his chest, the muscles pulled tight. Curls spilled over his head, falling into his eyes just the tiniest bit. His mouth was twisted into a half smile, and his eyes held many secrets, buried deep so no one would find them. She colored in a line a little more that made up his narrow cheekbones, frowning. Deep down, there was a feeling that she couldn't shake, a feeling telling her that she knew this person. When she asked her dad an Jon about it, they said they didn't know. Clary wasn't so sure. She asked her mom. Her mom lied. She knew her mom to well, after all, Clary was basically a mini-Jocelyn. So, after everyone was asleep, Clary slipped out to do some hunting. It was one of the only ways she could get her mind off things. And maybe, just maybe, she'd find mystery man. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2: Herondale

**Short, I know but I had no time. **

* * *

The engine roared as Jace speed up his car, the red Ferrari speeding across the road. His fingers worked the game controller, his car just a little ahead of Alec's. Jace sped into Alec, causing his black Mustang to crash into the railing. "Haha, sucker."

"Jerk." Jace's car crossed the finish line, and the game let out a cheer.

"You totally cheated."

"Yes I did, and I also just handed you your ass on a shiny silver platter."

"N-"

"Yes, I did. Go on, you probably want to go lick your wounds in private."

"Douche."

"You know it."

* * *

Gravel crunched under Jace's boots and his footfalls echoed off the brick walls. The demon towers glinted all white, even in the night, they reflected the moons surface. Jace tossed a rock from hand to hand, whistling. There was another crunch of gravel, and his whistles died out as a grin spread across his face. His steps halted. Bingo. He tossed the rock, and it cracked against the wall. He set at a run toward the retreating footsteps. A demon sliced into his way, hissing. It was a Mâchåūr Demon, complete with the extra heads and tongues with teeth. The demon spit a wad of gooey blue acid at him, and he dodged it, rolling to the ground and pulling out a seraph blade. He jumped to his feet and ran at the demon, dodging its snapping tongues as they lunged. He ran behind it and jumped on its back, stabbing it in the back with his blade. It gave an inhuman shriek, and as Jace jumped off of it, it shriveled up, going back to the hell it belonged to. There was another demonic shriek, and Jace whipped around in the direction of the sound. A girl stood there, finishing off a demon just as he had done. Her fire red hair whipped around, a long braid barley containing it all. Strands escaped it, sticking to her face with sweat. A fierce cry exploded from her as she impaled it with her Sarah blade, a triumphant look on her freckled face. For whatever reason, he felt like he knew her. "Who the hell are you?" That was the voice. He said the name that'd been hunting him for months. "Clary?"


	3. Chapter 3: I wonder

Her name. He'd said her _name_. And...it was him. The boy she had drawn, which hadn't been an angel after all. Just a boy. But was he really just any boy? "How do you know my name?" She asked, not moving nor taking her eyes off of him. "I...honestly? I don't know. But I-I know you. I don't know how, I just do."

She nodded, still in shock. "Listen-do you have anywhere you need to be, right at this moment?"

"No, not for a while. Why?"

"Can you follow me?"

"I sure can." She nodded and started to walk out of the alley, brushing past the light brown cobblestones. We stopped when she realized he hadn't moved an inch. "I thought you said-"

"I said I could follow you. I have the ability to. But, the real question is, will I?"

She glared and him and then gave a aggravated sigh. "_Will_ you follow me?"

"When you say it so politely..." He started walking, his long legs taking to time closing the distance between them. As she led the way, Clary could tell that he was walking slower than what was normal for him so that he could keep up with her short-legged pace. For some reason, that irritated her. They made it to an abandoned alley, this one much cleaner than the earlier one. They walked through there, and past the earliest parts of Broceland Forest, and she led them both into an alcove in the middle. It was a secluded area where her and Jonathan had played as kids, before they had started their training and received their marks. Clary had started to hide out here and draw when Jonathan had decided he was to old for playing with his little sister. A few months later, he had the voyance rune on the back of his right hand, and others soon followed. Clary took Mr. I-know-you're name-and-every-part-of-you-probably to the same place, inhaling the bitter-sweet smell of maple and longing for her sketch pad and watercolors. The leaves were a mix of orange, green, red, brown, and yellow due to it being the very early fall. She ached to draw the shape of the leaves, outline the cherrywood park, make it look so real she could almost touch it. There was a boulder, or at least what seemed like it to anyone but her and Jonathan. She knew to go around and lift up a stone in a certain way, and to crawl in with her back to the ground instead of stomach. Clary slid the rock back into place and grabbed her Witchlight out of her pocket, a single touch of her fingers bathing the room in a pale white, slightly blue, light. She set the stone in front of her as she sat down, crossing her legs. "So. What's you're name. You obviously already know mine. "Jace. Jace Herondale. What's you're last name?"

She tried to not let any of the uneasiness slip into her face.

"Morgenstern."

He paled, too. "Oh."

"Yeah, pretty much."

The Morgenstern's and Herondale's had been locked in a feud for as long as Clary could remember. "So what do we do now?"

He didn't answer the question, but instead said: "Why do you think it's happening to us? The dreams, and whatever is happening to you, I mean."

"Destiny? Nah. That's a load of crap."

Crickets chirped, and the melody of owl's hooting rang out through the night.

"I really need to get back home." She said after a long pause. "My dad will get all pissy if I don't. I'm not really supposed to be out, but…"

She got up, said good bye to Jace, and started heading out the door. She stopped when he called her name, but didn't turn around. "If this is happening out of no where…well, maybe something big is coming. I wonder."

"Yeah." She smiled even though he couldn't see it. "I wonder."

The words kept repeating in her head over and over again, the mantra drowning out everything else.

_I wonder, Herondale. I wonder. _


End file.
